Curtis Sister (The Outsiders)
by DanielleElizabethDaisyCurtis
Summary: What Would of happen if the Curtis Brothers Had a Sister who was soda twin? What Would of Happen if Tim shepard Like Her? And What Would Happen if she has her own gang left (dally and johnny are alive on this one) find out?
1. Introductions

_**The Outsiders Curtis Sister**_

**Intruduction**

My name is Danielle Elizabeth Annabell Curtis Im 16 year old i have 3 brothers

My Oldest Brother is Darrel Louis Curtis (_but i call him darry) _he 21 ever since mam and dad died he been taking care of us he had to leave his dream behind for us and works full day he over protected but he nice he may look tough but really he a nice guy.

then there my twin Soda Pop Henry Curtis he 16 like me but he 15 minutes older then me and he likes to remind me all the time me and him are alike were both hyper and happy he my favourite brother.

then there my younger brother Ponyboy Morgan Curtis he 14 years old i dont really spend time with him because he to young to hang with me and that were so difference he shy and quiet im loud and happy he likes books and sunsets i like fights and partys but i love them all.

I look alot like soda and my mam i have long curly blond hair i have bright blues eyes which make people smiles when they light up when im happy which is always i have amazing body i have curves in all the right places im "5,8" foot and im skinny i can eat loads but stay skinny

Im a Greaser and im proud to be one i curse,drink and i fight im one of a kind

Then we have steve (_i call him stevie) _he 16 and he mine and soda bestfriend he can be an ass but he not around me and soda he does`nt like ponyboy much like me i like him but were not close me and ponyboy were not close

Then there Keith but we all call him Two-Bits he 18 and is still in school im really close to him to if you have me and him together that means trouble he my bestfriend and he really funny and he also likes blonds like me

Then there Dallas but we all call him dally he 17 and my other bestfriend dally never shows emotions but to me and johnny he a tough hood and had been in the cooler loads of times.

Then there johnny but we call him johnnycake he 16 but looks 14 he gets hit by his parents and wont leave them because he loves them he has the biggest heart ever me and him have a close bond he the gang pet and he ponyboy best friend.

then there my bestfriends and my gang

Danielle (me)

_ella _16 **three brothers **_darrel sodapop and ponyboy __**NO BOYFRIEND**_ im the leader of the group and is the best fighter

Angela

_angel _16 **two brothers **_tim and curly __**NO BOYFRIEND **_she the second best fighter and is the second in charge

Eveline

_eve _16 **none brothers ****_STEVE HER BOYFRIEND _**she the fifth best fighter and is the girly one

Katherin

_kathy _16 **one brother **_scott (shepard gang) __**TWO-BITS HER BOYFRIEND **_she the third best fighter and is the funny one in the group

**Rosalie **_rosie _16 **one brother **_jimmy (shepard gang) __**NO BOYFRIEND **_she the fourth best fighter and is the best person to steal stuff

Isabella

_bella _16 **none brother ****_NO BOYFRIEND _**she the sixth best fighter and she gets all tthe weapons


	2. Chapter 1 (Going To School)

Chapter One

Danielle pov

I woke up to my stupid alarm clock i looked over to it to see it 7am so i got up and dressed in my red shorts and a red shirt up to my belly button i put a little bit of make up on and curled my hair making me look beautiful.

I went to the kitchen and cooked bacon eggs and toast for my brothers and the gang

after i finished cooking darry walked into the kitchen dressed

"morning darry" i said as i finished my food darry walked over to me and kissed my cheek and sat down to eat

"morning princess" he said you see the the gang called me baby or princess "go and wake your brothers up for me princess" darry asked me to do

so i walked to my brothers room and saw them sleeping peacefull i walked to the bathroom filled a bucket full of water and walked back to the boys and threw the water on the both and ran into the kitchen where darry was

"bye darry love you" i said as i ran outside when i saw steve coming out i screamed "bye" to steve and ran to kathy house since she lives closer once i got there i walked in to the house and saw kathy mom and dad and her brother eating

"morning dear" he mother said giving me a hug

"morning carol tony scott" i said kathy has two wonderful parents carol and tony and she has a brother who`s in shepard gang scott he tough but he cares about kathy and me

"morning danielle" kathy dad said as scott gave me a hug

"KATHY HURRY UP" i shouted to her

"Im coming god" kathy said as she walked out of her bedroom wearing what i got on but in black i smiled at her and we both hugged then said bye to her family and walked to evie since she closer when we got there she was coming out of her house she was wearing same as me and kathy but hers was purple

"hayy eve" i said waving at her

"hey Ella kathy" evie said as we all hugged then walked to rosalie and isabella house since they live next to eachother

us 6 are a gang im the leader so they listen to what i say

once we got to bella and rosie house they both ran to us rosie was wearing the same as us but hers colour was yellow and bella was wearing the same us but her colour was dark pink we all hugged and walked to the last stop angela she walked out wearing the same but in light pink

"hey angel" i said as we both hugged

"heyy girls" angela siad back we all stood in front of angela house

"alright girls we all have blades on us and me and angela have guns incase angela is your borther and his gang iin the house" i demanded

"yes they are boss" angela said you see when we are in business moods they call me boss

i walked to the car next to tims who is some guy from shepard gang car i opened it and hot wired it when it worked i sat in the drivers seat angela next to me and the girls in the back then i drove to to school with the music blasting loud.

READ CHAPTER TWO PEOPLE


	3. Chapter 2 (Flash Backs and a kiss)

_**Chapter Two (flash backs and a kiss)**_

**Danielle Pov**

Once we got to school everyone stopped what they doing because of the music i looked at my girls and smirked.

Kathy Rosie Bella and Evie got out first making everyone stare at them .

Then Me and Angela got out sexy i smirked at everyone so i walked to where two-bits steve pony boy and johnny are.

Even though Kathy and evie boyfriend are there waiting for the girls to kiss them they stay by me until i say they can go to there boyfriend

"eve kathy 15 minutes KNOW" i ordered them as they ran over there boyfriends

**Angela Shepard Pov**

_me and danielle been bestfriends like forever you see we met when 3 socs was picking on me_

_Flash back_

**I was walking in the park when three socs came to me dressed in pretty dresses i was only 6**

**"hey girls look what we have here trash" soc 1 said mean**

**"how about we teach you a lesson" soc 2 said as she smacked me hard in the face**

**i was only a little girl and did not know how to fight when a pretty girl came running towards us she punched soc 1 then kicked soc 2 in the stomach just as soc 3 was going to run she punched her so hard you could hear a crack**

**"why dont you scumbags leave us alone NOW" she said angry as the 3 socs ran back to there parents crying**

**"t-t-thank you" i said to the girls**

**"no problem name danielle but call me ella" she said her voice sounding like bells as she smiled at me**

**"my name angela" i said not having a nickname**

"**ill call you angel" she said making me smiles **

**"im 7 how old are you" i asked curious**

**"im 9 you okay now" she said making me smile**

_End of Flash Back_

_we been friends ever since we all voted her as the leader because she saved us all and was the first person we all met she my sister they all are but im closer to danielle_

**Katherin Pov**

_me and danielle met when she was 10 and i was 9 you see she saved me from socs_

_Flash Back_

**i was 9 and was waiting at school for my 13 year old brother scott**

**when two 14 greaser boy came to me and started to touch me**

**"STOP IT" i screamed tears coming down my face**

**they diden`t listen and kept touching me i was crying and begging them to stop**

**just when a really prettt girl came up to us and punched the first greaser so hard he fell down **

**just as my brother and 3 of his friends come up to us and helped beat the boys up**

**The girl walked towards me**

**"you okay" she said her voice sounding like bells smiling**

**"im fine thank you so much" i said looking at her like she was my idol "what your name and how old are you" i asked not meaning to be rude as scott and his friends came near us**

**"my name is danielle but call me elle and im 10" she said making me shocked she looked 14**

**"damn your amazing fighter" said my brother**

**"thank you and you are" she said politely i knew scott liked her**

**"my name scott and this is my sister kathy" he said nicely**

**"hi im 9" i said she looked at me and smiled making me smile back**

_End of Flash Back_

_ever since then i looked up to her even though she a year older but she tough and can make anyone happy_

**Evie Pov**

_me and danielle have been friends for a long time i look up to her so much if she upset i am she my idol we met when i was 9 and she was 10_

_Flash Back_

**i was running to class because i was 5 minutes late once i got there i walked in making everyone look at me there was more socs then greasers there was only 6 greaser and the teacher was a soc**

**she looks at me in disgust**

**"your late greaser" she said**

**"im sorry" i said making her shake her head at me**

**just when a really pretty girl stood up and walked to the teacher**

**"oi soc you better watch your mouth because all you are is a big slag that sleep with other people husbands or boyfriends so why dont you shut up and leave her alone or ill tell him" she said making me confused**

**"y-your right im sorry" she stutterd making her girl laugh**

**"hi my name is danielle but call me ella im 10 your 9"she said her voice sounding like bells serious**

**"yes that right" i said**

_End of Flash Back_

_and that how we made friends and ever since then she became my sister my bestfriend my idol_

**Rosalie Pov**

_me and danielle have been bestfriends since i was 7 and she was 9_

_Flash Back_

**we was walking in the park me and jimmy (who was 10)**

**jimmy walked over to his friends as i walked to the swings**

**just i was about to start swinging**

**just when 3 boys socs came to me and hit me across the face hard making me scream**

**they started to hit me just as soc 1 was going to hit me again a pretty girl grabbed his hand and twisted it**

**then she punched him so hard he fell to the ground and that when jimmy and his friends took the other 2 socs and teh girl came to me and helped me**

**"hi my name is danielle but call me ella im 9 are you okay" she said sounding like bells making me smile**

**"hi my name rosalie but call me rosie im 7 and yes i am thank you for helping me" i said to her making her smiles**

**"it no problem" she said making me smile**

_End of Flash Back_

_and that how we met she my idol seriously_

**Isabella Pov**

_i met danielle when i was 8 and she was 11_

_Flash Back_

**i was walking around the park since dad was at work you my mother died when i was 4 from a car accident**

**i was just minding my own business when this man who look 30 some thing came walking toward me making me scared**

**i turned around and started walking away but he grabbed me making me scream he pinned my against the wall and smacked me hard in the face i tried to get out but he was older and stronger**

**just as he was about to pull my shirt off a younge girl grabbed him punched him so hard a heard a crack she kicked him in the nuts as he ran away making me shocked**

**"you okay sweetie" she said sounding like bells**

**"im fine thank you my name isabella but call me bella im 8" i said shyly**

**"it no problem my name is danielle but call me ella im 11" she said making me smile**

_End of Flash Back_

_and that how we became friends she became my idol and she like the sister i never had but always wanted i love her_

**Danielle Pov**

i sat on the hood of steve car and watched my girls talk to the boys as i looked around the car park i saw bob and randy their socs but there my bestfriends noone knows but the girls i squealed making alot of people look at me randy and bob looked at me and walked over to us i stood up and ran to them

"RANDY BOBBY" i screamed as i hugged them making them laugh

just as the girls ran over to us and hugged them to

i looked at randy you see i really like randy but he dating marcia and saw him looking at me

"so what new" i said smiling at the two

"well randy her dumped marcia because he loves some one elsh" bob said looking at me i was hurt but i did not show it

"really who" i asked randy but all he did is look at me then he walked towards me and grabbed me and kissed me i was shocked at first but i kissed him back

we kissed for a long time because bob pulled us away and we just stared at eachother until he opened hi mouth and asked ? ...

_**SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Moving Out And Breaking Up)

Chapter Three

We just stared at eachother until he opened his mouth and asked me

"Ella im madly in love with you will you be my girl" making me smile wide

"yes i will be your girl randy" i said once i said that he picked me up and twirled me in the air making me scream and laughing as he put me on the floor the girls hugged me and squealed making me laugh

just then marcia randy ex girlfriend walked up to us and screamed

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR THE GREASER GIRL SHE A BITCH I MEAN SERIOUSLY SHE A DIRTY NO GOOD HOOD AND THOSE GIRLS ARE NO GOOD GREASER HELL HER PARENTS MIGHT AS WELL KILLED THEIR SELF TO GET AWAY FROM HER" She screamed at me i was so angry my girls wa strying to calm me down i walked to marcia and punched her in the jaw so hard it crack

i kicked her in the ribs 3 times before spiting on her as cherry came over

"marcia you are a bitch your of the cheerleadering team" cherry said then she gave me a hug "you alright" she said making me smile

"im fine thanks you okay" i asked making her smile and nod her head as randy came to me and kissed me

and i responded by kissing him back i dont know how we was kissing until bob pulled us away again

making me turn to him annoyed "what with you pulling us away" i asked making randy chuckle

"well you two was making out for 10 minutes it was making ud akward" bob said laughing as he kissed cherry on the lips

"yer yer well have you kissed randy he major good at kissing" i said laughing at the horror face bob did

just then my brother ponyboy two-bits johnny and steve came over making the socs around us tense

"DANIELLE WHY ARE YOU KISSING A DIRT BAG HE A BLOODY SOC" steve shouted at me

"shut up randle" i said

"you are a bloody bitch" ponyboy said making he upset

"alright if im a bitch pony im leaving ill live with randy" i said "girls you have to choose you got with the boys and your boyfriend or come with me you choose" i said as i watch my girls decided

"im coming your my bestfriend and i love you" angela said making me smiles as she came by me hugging me

"im coming to sorry steve but me and ella have been bestfriends before you it bestfriends before boyfriends sorry but were through" evie said as she came to me and angela

"were coming your our bestfriends" bella and rosie said together as they came to us standing near us as we all looked at kathy

"im so sorry two-bits but what evie said bestfriends before boyfriends im sorry but were through" kathy said sadly before coming towards us we all hugged her

Then me my girls my boyfriend randy bob cherry and 10 other socs all followed us as we all walked into school

me randy bob and cherry had history and the others diden`t so we all sat down as me and cherry talked about cheerleading and randy and bob talked about football with other socs

just then a greaser teacher came in and looked at me in suprise

"Danielle why you sitting with socs" he said making me rasie my eye brows

"well randy my boyfriend and cherry my bestfriend and bob he the brother i always wanted aand if you say something bad about them again ill tell your wife you slept with the music teacher" i said making all the socs ohh

"alright" he said making me laugh

after class we all went to the lunch room and sat down in the middle table so everyone was around us there was 16 seats and all the seats was filled up so i sat on randy lap cherry sat on bob lap

we was all talkign and laughing when the girls came to me

"where are we supposed to sit ella" angela said

"over there" i said pointing to the table which was at the corner they looked at me and nodded there eyes i rolled my eyes "guys im joking sit there" i said pointing to the table next to us they smiled and sat down as we all talked about stuff

_**Find out what will happen next**_


	5. Chapter 4 (Fights)

Chapter 4

Danielle Pov

while we was all talking about cheerleading and all just When the lunch room all went quiet i looked across me and there was my 3 brothers and the gang

With tim and his gang was there too

they walked towards where i was and stood in front of us as i stood up with my girls including cherry and the whole football team and the basket ball team and my boyfriends and bob who like my brother

"What do you want" i said with anger

"You why the hell are you with socs"Darry said glaring at me

"Well Randy her my boyfriend and bob her is the brother i always want and cherry my bestfriend along with the girls" i said sacarstic as all the socs laughted

"Well your leaving now!" darry said with anger as grabbed my arm so tight i wimpered

as randy punched darry so hard darry fell down

as randy picked me up and sat us down on the seat

bob stood tall and tough

"I Suggest you leave Now And never Return Again" bob said with anger

as they all looked at me last one time and they all left making all of us smile


	6. Last Chapter (The End)

Chapter 5

40 Years later

randy and danielle Curtis got married 39 years ago randy is famous football player and danielle is a singer and model they are very rich

they had 5 kids

The oldest is James randle Curtis He got married 20 Years ago when he was 20 he Is now A famous Football player like his dad he had blond hair and blue eyes and look really fit

The second oldest is Dean bob Curtis is know 39 he got married 18 years ago when he was 22 he is now a singer like his mam and he has brown hair and blond eyes

The third Oldest is Sam is know 38 he got married 16 years ago when he was 24 he is know a actor like i mother he has Blond Hair and Blue eyes

The Fourth Oldest is Josh Daniel Curtis is know 37 he got married 15 years ago when he was 25 he is know a famous football player like his father and brother he has brown hair and blue eyes

the youngest is Isabella Katherin Annabell Curtis is know 36 she got married 14 years ago when she was 26 she is know a model and a dancer like her mother and has light blond hair and blue eyes

Bob and Cherry got married 38 years ago and had 3 kids

The Oldest Edward Randel he got married 17 years ago and is know a famous football player along with His bestfriend James

The second Oldest Is Henrie Asher got married 16 years ago and is know a singer along with dean who is his bestfriend

The youngest is Elizabeth Rihanna got married 13 years ago and is know a model and a singer with Katherin Who is her bestfriend in the world

The End


End file.
